Many passenger vehicles include airflow systems for passenger comfort within the interior passenger compartment. These airflow systems include heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems that allow a vehicle passenger to control the temperature or adjust other settings of the interior passenger compartment. For instance, a fan or blower circulates conditioned air to the interior passenger compartment through one or more airflow outlets.
The amount of airflow and the direction of that airflow through the airflow outlets are generally manually controllable through the use of multiple sets of directional vanes, including at least a primary set of vanes and a secondary set of vanes. The vanes are generally controlled with thumb wheels or the like, to restrict, meter, or completely block airflow to the passenger compartment.